Eranex
The Draconic Mistress of Lake Silverstep and daughter of the legendary dragon it was named after. Eranex is quickly becoming a close ally of the people of Lakevale (Female fey creature adult silver dragon) History/Introduction to the Story In a remote section of the Stolen Lands, which lie in the wild expanse of land known as the River Kingdoms, the riverfolk have long spoken of a wise old dragon named Silverstep who made a lair in the partially submerged caverns around a lake that was later named in his honor. He was much beloved by the inhabitants of that land, who considered him their protector, but vanished mysteriously- Kellid legends claim that he followed his otherworldly lover into the First World, in spite of the great wealth and power that he had accumulated on the Material Plane. Centuries later, sightings of another dragon in the skies around Lake Silverstep have been reported by merchants traveling the Tors of Levenies. Residents at first hoped that Silverstep had returned, but while most reports agree that the dragon appears to be a full-grown silver, its regal horns and magnificent wings are said to be warped, and its hide covered in all manner of arcane patterns. Many who repeat the tales have added their own flourishes, fanciful appellations, and origin stories, but a few patrons of Restov's Garish Goblet and the Dock Taverns of Stagfell whisper that the dragon is actually the daughter of the legendary Silverstep and his fey lover. This is indeed the case, Eranex, daughter of Silverstep, who disappeared into the First World not long after siring her, has returned to her fathers old haunts for reasons unknown and claimed his once lair on Lake Silverstep. Encountered while the Party were returning from Varnhold after clearing out Vordukai's Tomb the Silver Dragon attacked the party, assuming from their undead mount that they were evil, a situation that was quickly straightened out by Silva. Things done Since Eranex's visit to Stagfell In apology for her attack, Eranex offered assistance to the Council and asked in turn to be allowed to visit Stagfell. After a week of hasty preparation she arrived in the town and was given both a warm welcome by the locals as well as a tour, of the Temple of the Eternal Rose (Where the culture of Stagfell was shown), the Silver Tower (Where she was given a view of the latest in necromantic research) and Hanley's favorite pub (Where they had a pint) before finally culminating in a visit to the Castle. After some light formalities and an introductory speech by Gabriel, she was gifted with a Silver-plated golem-statue of her father, commissioner by King Gabriel and crafted by Magister Westin to celebrate the dragons new friendship with the city, a touching gift intended to charm and seduce as well as compliment. Once the gifting was over, the ball began. Since the Ball, Eranex has returned to her home on Lake Silverstep and has since been seen patrolling the Nomen Heights with the Golem, becoming a valuable asset in the defense against Vordukai and his legions. Person themselves Personality Charming and slightly aloof, Eranex is a creature of benevolence towards any that intend no ill. With a taste for beautiful craftsmanship and art as strong as most good-aligned fey creatures tempered with the sense of justice of a Silver dragon. She appears to be heavily interested in any news of her father, either his past deeds or location. Appearance In her Draconic form, Eranex is an adult Silver Dragon, with fey patterns on her wings and scales. In human form she prefers to appear as a silver-haired woman. Relationships Eranex maintains a friendly relationship with the Council of Stagfell and its various members. Currently she seems most friendly with Silva and Pippin, having respected the culture and charm of the former and danced the night away with the latter at the ball. Location Lake Silverstep and the Nomen Heights Plot Reminders * Currently Patrolling the Nomen Heights and helping guard against Vordukai * Looking for information on her Father and where he disappeared to * Gabriel tryin' to tap that * Rumors of her and Pippin having been involved the night of the Ball (Rft ngqaoeoy wusm, jmgsj grufia hm mkep vlmsccry swf gsdkhahr wr ridc ufgyk hrv cghahr zkm pak Hcety Lbzbx yghw, wkcv tq nlwq iegyotwgj tr gyvuw nlw vvsg sc zvx qijkr.) * Mj apxrgzeb iqymtnwx mf e jirkb cwmk tkh Yvcgo Sjwzg, jll nol fldlkmv zyv xekhrvp robu aqg ga oscxarx fbv qns turlyyt gx Piktvr'f Vxvwxu. Skh ga zgjmfk khnx qns Vruqfgt oafp ti niypftu mr hhon pwj liupriz lbx ogfevwpid ziqw. * Afrxmkm thu Skbii lzy Qsrp, wus jouaw afwsidds fw see bj qns Vruqfgt. * Tiooeyrm tln'w jmvfs vi ymmea xek R ub Gdepqwd uw zi wavpbj hh jew kcz egcwl. Category:Dragon Category:Fey Category:Nomen Heights NPCs Category:Allies